In an enterprise system, a host server may communicate with various mobile devices. Mobile devices such as laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDA's), tablet computers, or cellular telephones may be used to communicate with and access information that is stored on the host server, possibly storing certain parts of that information locally for use while disconnected from the server. In this manner, users of the mobile devices may have access to information downloaded from an enterprise-wide central repository for use in the field.
Although users of mobile devices may have access to view the information stored in a central repository, mobile users have traditionally not been able to make changes to data in the central repository. Because of the potential widespread proliferation of certain pieces of knowledge across many users in many different locations, incorrect changes to data contained in a central repository may have a significant negative impact.
To avoid such a result, knowledge systems may completely disallow any changes to be made to information in the central repository by its mobile users, instead requiring an administrator or other authorized local users to create any changes after verifying that such changes is necessary and proper. Other knowledge systems may address this problem by again disallowing any changes to information in the central repository, but allowing for remote users to create different versions of the information based on the users' views of the correct information.